


Snow Day

by LjGreen24



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:29:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27515353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LjGreen24/pseuds/LjGreen24
Summary: Kihyun pulled the heavy duvets off of the bed, dragging them across the thankfully clean floor and towards the shared living area.He distinctly remembered telling everyone not to spend too long outside in the snow, and who was the first to ignore him.Shownu.
Relationships: Son Hyunwoo | Shownu/Yoo Kihyun
Comments: 3
Kudos: 58





	Snow Day

Kihyun pulled the heavy duvets off of the bed, dragging them across the thankfully clean floor and towards the shared living area.

He distinctly remembered telling everyone not to spend too long outside in the snow, and who was the first to ignore him.

Shownu.

The so-called leader.

The one who was meant to set a good example.

He’d left his boyfriend warming up on the sofa, drinking some tea, so hopefully that was gone and he was feeling a little better. Taking a seat next to the pile of blankets that was his boyfriend, Kihyun resisted the urge to coo.

Shownu was in trouble. No cooing.

“Another duvet?” Shownu pouted, “I’m going to suffocate!”

“Good. Maybe you’ll learn an important lesson.” Plucking the cup from his boyfriend’s hands, Kihyun was pleased to see that it was empty.

“Can I have a hot chocolate now?”

“Hmmm.” Kihyun narrowed his eyes at the older man, before rolling them, “Fine. Pick out a movie for us to watch.”

He headed into the kitchen, peering out of the window to see the snow still continuing to fall.

Why anybody would ever think playing out in this was a good idea, was beyond him.

As he went to grab the marshmellows, he yelped as icy hands slid around his waist.

“I’m still cold.” Shownu whined, his cold nose poking Kihyun’s neck, as he tried to squirm away.

“So, got and get back under the covers, I’ll be right there.” Kihyun wriggled free of the freezing grasp, grabbing the mugs, and rushing back into the room, “Come on, get in and we can cuddle. I just want to watch a movie and drink something warm.”

They both crawled under the covers, all of Shownu’s pouting having disappeared at the prospect of snuggling with his boyfriend.

Of course, Shownu couldn’t resist leaning over and licking the whipped cream moustache from Kihyun’s upper lip.

“Just watch the film!” Kihyun couldn’t help but let out a pleased smile though, even as he pulled Shownu into a hug, gently forcing his boyfriend to rest his head on Kihyun’s shoulder.

He was fast asleep in less than half an hour, curled up against Kihyun and snoring softly, Kihyun’s fingers running through his hair.


End file.
